Destino Fugaz
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Universo alterno. Cuando el destino los separa y los reúne tras las rejas de la pertenencia. Libres dentro de su prisión, presos en su libertad. Hitachiincest. Siempre mis summarys con cuaticos XD


**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club pertenece a Bisco Hatori y su staff técnico. Amén**

**AU: Universo alterno.  
Hitachiincest: HikaruKaoru  
Insinuaciones de TamakiKaoru

* * *

**

**Destino Fugaz**

Se llamaban Hikaru y Kaoru. Eran gemelos y tenían quince años cuando su madre se dio cuenta que el ahorrarse una cama le había valido una pareja gay e incestuosa bajo su propio techo.

Ella simplemente dijo "No es posible". Entonces tomó a uno de ellos del brazo –nunca supo bien a cual –y lo envió con su padre.

Él simplemente dijo "Yo ya tengo otra familia". Entonces tomó al que había llegado –nunca supo cuál de los dos –y lo envió con su primo.

Kaoru –el que había sido enviado –habló a Hikaru a escondidas de su tío. La vida era imposible en aquél lugar, y había decidido escapar. No sabía si saldría con bien o donde terminaría, pero pedía a su hermano que estuviera listo. En cualquier momento llamaría para que se reencontraran.

Siete meses después, Hikaru recibió noticias de su gemelo. Un tal King decía "_estar en posesión de Kaoru-chan_" y en vista de la proximidad del cumpleaños de ambos –ese mismo sábado –le rogaba que se reunieran en una estación del tren. Tenía que ir listo para nunca volver.

Hikaru puso su mochila al hombro y salió por la ventana un amanecer helado, pensando en la triste vida que esperaba al bebé que su madre llevaba en el vientre.

La persona que lo contactó no le esperaba en el lugar acordado. En la estación solo un hombre joven con gafas se acercó a él, diciendo que su amo le había enviado a recoger el regalo de su mascota. Ambos subieron a una limusina negra elegantísima, que se deslizaba con soberbia sobre las calles rumbo a los suburbios del lado norte, en donde un helicóptero los esperaba.

Por King preguntó dos veces. Solo se le dijo que lo vería en la mansión a la que se dirigían, antes de ser entregado como regalo.

El vehículo aéreo aterrizó en el patio principal de algo que Hikaru simplemente pudo denominar "_Castillo_". Luego fue conducido por largos pasillos hasta una habitación en donde se le ordenó bañarse y vestirse con la ropa que había sobre la cama.

Mientras la suave tela resbalaba por sus hombres y le cubría, el muchacho se preguntó si realmente Kaoru estaría ahí. Entonces la puerta fue abierta por una de las criaturas más hermosas que Hikaru hubiera visto alguna vez. Un joven poco mayor que él, de limpia piel de marfil, cabellos dorados y ojos profundamente azules, tanto que se confundían con tonalidades violetas según el ángulo de la luz.

La persona se presentó como King, poseedor de Kaoru. Hikaru exigió ver de inmediato a su hermano. El hermoso Rey asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaban, se les unió el sujeto de lentes, quien comenzó a explicar que King era un coleccionador exótico, y que su obsesión eran las cosas hermosas y débiles. Así había encontrado a Kaoru un día, en una calle perdida en un instante perdido. Con dicha adquisición se había vuelto el número uno entre los coleccionistas puesto que los demás encontraban sus bellezas en lugares comunes, como museos, excavaciones, academias exclusivas o familias nobles, mientras King lo había hecho en un prostíbulo de mala clase.

Contó también que su amo debía mantener a Kaoru bajo estricta vigilancia, debido a los traidores y envidiosos que habían intentado matarle tres veces y robarle, cinco.

La explicación terminó con el doble propósito del arribo de Hikaru. El primero era agasajar a la posesión más preciada de King y el segundo, redoblar el prestigio de la colección. Sonriendo, añadió que la cabeza pelirroja del gemelo había tenido un alto precio desde que la noticia de un igual a Kaoru había sido divulgada.

"Solo Hikaru puede igualar a Kaoru, y ambos pertenecen a King" Terminó el secretario, logrando un elogio del rubio.

El Rey y el muchacho entraron a un salón gigantesco a medio iluminar, en donde cinco chicas bailaban alrededor de una mesa que sostenía un florero con una única rosa azul. Era la más bella de las que habían nacido en el jardín y las muchachas lo celebraban desfilando su belleza ante ella. Entonces Hikaru lo vio, junto a los ventanales, cómodamente tendido en suaves cojines color perla, con holgadas ropas de claros colores.

King sonrió ampliamente ante la visión de su Joya terminada. Ahora tenía a ambas bellezas únicas en su especie reunidas, completando así el proceso que nació al tenderle la mano al niño que aterrado huía del cliente que había matado defendiéndose, y que casi había atropellado. La luz del salón entonces se intensificó y el Rey pudo ver como la delicada rosa moría al instante. De inmediato ordenó retirarla junto a la mesa y al florero. Luego miró nuevamente a los gemelos, viendo como se besaban.

Si…

Él amaba la belleza débil y fugaz. Por eso nada duraba en sus manos.

Su sonrisa desapareció al notar que había visto suficiente tiempo a Kaoru como para comenzar a hartarse rápidamente de ver también a Hikaru.

Silenciosamente se retiró del salón pensando que –quizás –pronto los desecharía a ellos también.

**+Finnis+**


End file.
